In the past, continuous contact gages have not possessed the inherent capability of assuming all attitudes of the rolled strip being measured. This drawback can lead to inaccuracies in the measurement being taken due to the lack of perpendicularity of the gaging line to the rolled strip. Although, there are state of the art continuous contact gages with heads that are pivotable about longitudinal and transverse axes and vertically movable, such movements are not sufficient to accomodate all attitudes of a rolled strip.